goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Bing Bong and Reggie revive Annet Myer and Maria Posada/Geon apologizes to Annet Myer and Maria Posada/Tickle time for Annet Myer and Maria Posada
Transcript: Part 1: Bing Bong and Reggie revive Annet Myer and Maria Posada *(April 5th, 2018. 5:30 PM) *Bing Bong: Man, we're so bored right now, we already finished our chores. What should we do? *Reggie: I know, we should get Annet Myer and Maria Posada back to the Lakeside! *Bing Bong: Good idea, Reggie, let’s go. *(Bing Bong and Reggie walk to the cemetery area. They get out 1-up mushrooms to use them on Annet Myer and Maria Posada's graves) *Bing Bong: Okay Shenron, prepare to come and revive those 2 girls that got bitten by Geon. *(The storm clouds gather) *Reggie: Now to use our 1-up mushrooms! *(Reggie and Bing Bong use their 1-up mushrooms as Shenron appears) *Shenron: Ready! *Bing Bong: Yes! *Shenron: Very well, I will summon two lightning bolt strikes to revive Annet Myer and Maria Posada. *(Shenron summons a lightning bolt which zaps Annet Myer and Maria Posada's graves. Annet Myer and Maria Posada rise out from their graves) *Shenron: Well it looks like my work here is done, the next time I see those 2 girls in danger I will rescue them, I bid you farewell. *(Shenron leaves as the storm clouds disappear and the sky clears up) *Annet Myer: Hey, we're both alive! *Reggie: What happened to you both? *Annet Myer: Well, Geon became abusive like Jozef Barsi and bit us to death. *Bing Bong: I called Judy Hopps to release Geon from prison. Should he be out by then? *Maria Posada: Yes. When he gets released from prison, he should apologize to us. *Bing Bong: Let's go to Azura's Castle so Geon can apologize to you for murdering you both with his biting. *Reggie: That's a good idea Bing Bong. Part 2: Geon gets released from jail/Geon apologizes to Annet Myer and Maria Posada for murdering them with his biting *see Geon sad in his cell *Geon: Judy Hopps, can I come out of prison now? *(Judy Hopps appears) *Judy Hopps: Yes Geon here's the plan now, you can bite and attack troublemakers from now on. If I catch you doing that again to good users, you'll be in prison for a week. *(Judy Hopps opens the prison door and Geon gets out) *Judy Hopps: Now run along crocodile monster. *(Geon leaves his prison cell and goes to meet Bing Bong and Reggie) *Annet Myer: Oh no, it's that traitor again! *Maria Posada: Please don't attack us! *Geon: It's okay girls, I'm your friend now. I'm sorry that I attacked you both for no reason just because I got angry from getting pulled on by the tail. *Reggie: You really shouldn't bite those girls, because they have something which made them monsters. *Bing Bong: Yes, please don't hurt them too bad next time or else you'll be in prison for a week. *Geon: Okay, I won't do it to the good users again. I will now bite troublemakers only. *(Geon looks at Annet Myer and Maria Posada's boot covered feet) *Annet Myer: *Geon: I was wondering how ticklish you both are. There's also the truth on why you girls are monsters like me. *(Geon removed Annet Myer and Maria Posada's boots and sees the truth on why their monsters. Annet Myer and Maria Posada have the monster stone anklets which has the ability to turn them into monsters) *Geon: See that's the truth on why you both are monsters, I got carried away on biting you both because I thought you both weren't monsters. *Maria Posada: Can you put our boots back on? *Geon: Yes. *(Geon puts Annet Myer and Maria Posada's boots back on) *Bing Bong: Where's Lucina? *Reggie: Yeah, and where's Athena Asamiya? *Geon: They are going to be Roll and Sheeta's new moms. Those girls here are going to be cousins from now on. * * Part 3: Roll Light and Sheeta see Annet Myer and Maria Posada revived *see Roll Light and Sheeta watching TV *Roll Light: Let’s see what’s on TV. *Light turns on the TV to watch the news. The News starts and the CNN news theme plays *Male News Anchor: Good afternoon, this is CNN news. We have breaking news today. A cotton candy elephant with a cat tail and a wild turkey has revived a green haired girl and a brown haired girl that got attacked and assaulted by a greenish blue crocodile monster with orange spikes, white fangs, white claws, greenish blue tail, and a horn on his head with some orange fur named Geon. Here's Bing Bong from Inside Out. *Bing Bong: Hi, everyone this is Bing Bong. Today me and Reggie have a surprise to show you today. *Reggie: We have revived 2 girls that Geon accidentally killed with his biting. *Geon: Here's Annet Myer, what do you have to say for yourself? *(Annet Myer appears) *Annet Myer: * * * * * * *Roll Light: Wow! Annet Myer and Maria Posada are revived and now, they will be our cousins since I have Lucina as my new mom and you have Athena Asamiya as your new mom. *Sheeta: I agree with you. Let's go meet Geon and see how friendly he is now. *Roll Light: Good idea Sheeta. Race you to Lakeside prison. *(Roll Light then races with Sheeta to the Lakeside prison) *(When Roll Light and Sheeta got to the Lakeside prison) *(Roll Light and Sheeta run toward Annet Myer and Maria Posada and hug them) *Roll Light: Annet Myer! *Sheeta: Maria Posada! You're both alive again! Roll and I have missed you both. *Annet Myer: Roll and Sheeta, *Maria Posada: I'm glad you both are okay. *Geon: I'm sorry that I killed your friends after I went mentally insane. *Reggie: Hey, Roll Light and Sheeta, we built a new home for Annet Myer and Maria Posada while you both were watching the news. *Bing Bong: I agree with Bing Bong. Let's go. *(Roll Light, Sheeta, Geon, Bing Bong, Reggie, Annet Myer and Maria Posada leave) Part 4 Finale: Annet Myer and Maria Posada’s nail makeover/Tickle time for Annet Myer and Maria Posada/Bedtime foot massage for Annet Myer and Maria Posada *(Cut to: Annet Myer’s bedroom at Annet Myer's new house) *Geon: Roll Light and Sheeta. I’m sorry for making you both sad after I attacked Annet Myer and Maria Posada. *Roll Light: That's okay Geon, but you must do your attacking to troublemakers from now on. *Sheeta: I agree with Roll Light. *Bing Bong: Me too. *Reggie: And me three. Now lie down on your bed. *(Annet Myer and Maria Posada lie down on the bed) *Annet Myer: OK, now what? *Roll Light: We’ll take your boots off. *(Roll Light removes Annet Myer’s boots and Sheeta removes Maria Posada's boots exposing their soft size feet, their nails have no polish applied and are unkempt and long. Roll Light feels Annet Myer’s toes and Sheeta feels Maria Posada's toes) *Roll Light: Your toes don't feel too bad, but your nails do need a makeover. *Sheeta: I agree with Roll Light. *Geon: Me too. *Bing Bong: Me three. *Reggie: And me four. *Sheeta: Before we tickle you, we have to make both of your hands and feet cuter. *(Geon gets Azura's nail makeover) *Roll Light: Geon, Bing Bong and Reggie can you three leave so we can find something sort those girls out. *Reggie: Yes. *(Geon, Reggie and Bing Bong leave to find some tickling tools. Roll Light gets the nail clippers out) *Roll Light: First, *(Roll Light trims Annet Myer’s fingernails and toenails and Sheeta trims Maria Posada's fingernails and toenails) *Sheeta: Next, *(Roll Light files down Annet Myer’s nails and Sheeta files down Maria Posada's nails) *Roll Light: And lastly, before we tickle both of you, *Sheeta: I agree with Roll Light. Which color shall we use to paint your nails? Purple (Poison), Pink (Light), Yellow (Earth), Blue (Water), Green (Plant), Or Red (Fire)? *Annet Myer: I'll have a green color because it matches my hair. *Maria Posada: And I'll have a red color because it matches my dress. *Roll Light: Okay, let us put the other polish colors away. Geon, Bing Bong, and Reggie should be here in any minute now. *Roll Light and Sheeta put away the other nail polish colors and saves the green nail polish and the red nail polish. Roll Light then paints Annet Myer's fingernails and Sheeta paints Maria Posada's fingernails) *(Cut to: Geon, Bing Bong and Reggie carrying loftwing feathers. They smell the nail polish scent) *Geon: Bing Bong, Reggie, can you smell something? *Bing Bong: *Reggie: *(Geon, Bing Bong and Reggie peek through the knob hole to see Roll Light painting Annet Myer's nails a green color and Sheeta painting Maria Posada's nails a red color) *Geon: Can we peek through and attempt to tickle their feet? *Bing Bong: Yes. *Reggie: Yes. *(When Roll Light and Sheeta finished painting Maria Posada and Annet Myer's nails and their nail painting is dry. Annet Myer wiggles her green painted toes and Maria Posada wiggles her red painted toes cutely and spread them) *Roll Light: Awww, your toes look very cute when they wiggle and spread out. *Sheeta: I agree with Roll Light. Now we'll give you a nice touch. *(Roll Light touches Annet Myer's feet and Sheeta touches Maria Posada's feet) *Annet Myer: *Maria Posada: *Roll Light: *Sheeta: I agree with Roll Light. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:X revives somebody Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Tickling videos Category:Nail makeover videos